


Su música

by KatrinaGranger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Parent Harry Potter, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, step-parent Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Lily Luna Potter se encuentra en Inglaterra por primera vez en años.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Steve Rogers/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Su música

Sobre un escenario con las cortinas abiertas un chico toca el clarinete. 

Tras bambalinas, Lily luce un vestido amarillo mientras nerviosa camina, de aquí para allá, en sus sandalias negras. Asoma, de vez en cuando, la cabeza para mirar al público en las butacas.

—¿Lilum? —Una mujer pelirroja usando camisa blanca y falda de tubo, parece aliviada al ver a la joven.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó, corriendo a abrazarla.

—¡Oh cariño! Te ves tan hermosa —Dice Ginny acariciando su pecosa mejilla.

—¿Y papá? ¿Llegaron mis hermanos? No logro distinguir a nadie desde aquí —Preguntó ansiosa.

—James ya está en su lugar...

—Y Albus no viene —Interrumpe, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto— No me sorprende, ¿Y papá?

—Lo estoy llamando desde que mi vuelo aterrizó —Responde frunciendo el ceño— No me contesta.

—Bueno, no tiene importancia —Se encoge de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente— No es como si hubiera venido a Inglaterra solo para que él me escuchara tocar...Quiero decir, no es que tuviera muchas esperanzas en que el famosísimo Harry Potter se dignara a venir a ver a su hija. De seguro...

—Lilian —Su madre la detuvo, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros —No te amargues la noche. Olvida a tu padre, este es tu momento y si él se lo pierde es su problema.

—¡Señora Rogers! —Saludo un elegante muchacho de rasgos afilados y dulce sonrisa.

—Hola, Scorpius. Me alegro de verte, ¿estás nervioso?

—Muero de nervios, no puedo creer que Lilum me convenciera.

—Te aseguro que estaremos maravillosos.

—Eso no lo dudo —Dijo Draco Malfoy, acercándose al grupo, apoyado en un bastón.

—¡Profesor Malfoy! —Sonrió la muchacha— Que gusto que viniera esta noche.

—No me lo perdería por nada —Sonrió enseñando los dientes, luego dirigió su mirada a Ginny y ofreció su brazo— ¿La puedo escoltar a su asiento, señora Rogers?

—Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy.

Mientras los adultos se alejaban Scorpius tomo la mano de su novia y depósito un beso en el dorso de esta —Te ves increíble.

—Lo mismo digo —Se sonrieron con las manos unidas.

Una mujer se apresuro a indicarles que debían de ir al escenario.

El muchacho se quedo de pie con el violín en posición a menos de un metro de Lily en el piano.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Draco Malfoy dejo la sanación y ahora es profesor de pociones en el colegio Hogwarts.  
> 2) Después de muchos años de matrimonio (y tres hijos) Harry y Ginny se separaron.   
> 3) Como sus dos hijos ya eran mayores, Ginny se mudo a Estados Unidos con su hija (de 15 años en ese entonces) donde conoció a un soldado llamado Steve Rogers con el que contrajo matrimonio recientemente.   
> (¿crossover? ¿Donde?)  
> 4) Scorpius tiene 19 y Lily 17 años. A ambos les apasiona la música.


End file.
